dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pan (Universe 18)
"I can't compare to these monsters... I'm too weak." —''Pan, battling Kakarot of Universe 13, in Chapter 28: The warrior who used to run amok This is the Pan that comes from the main timeline, Universe 18. Its known she's trained somewhat with her grandfather, but not as much as Uub. She admits herself she isn't as strong as her Universe 16 counterpart, and she didn't achieve Super Saiyan until her second round fight with Kakarot. First Round In the first round, she went up against her great grandfather, Bardock from Universe 10. She easily won the match by first wacking him in the head with the Power Pole, and then finishing him off with the classic Rock Sissors Paper Attack. Humilated, Bardock forfiets along with the other Universe 10 saiyans. After witnessing her Universe 16 counterpart's brutal death, she got discourged and wanted to quit the tournamant. Second Round In the second round she was paired up with Kakarot, a alternate version of her grandfather who didn't hit his head as a baby. Throughout the beginning of the fight he was toying with her (due to a agreement between her father and Prince Vegeta), but still overpowers her. She does manage to land a Kamehameha as well as a blow with her Power Pole and a punch, but its all for naught. However when Kakarot taunts her with info about what he did to Earth, her anger reaches a breaking point and she turns into a Super Saiyan. But immediately after transforming she gives up, admitting she still is no match for him but vows to get stronger so she can stop monsters like him. Techniques '''Rock,Scissors 'N' Paper: '''A rush technique developed by her great-great-grandfather Gohan and grandfather Goku. She used it to subdue and humiliate Bardock in battle. '''Kamehameha:' An immensely powerful technique where the user cups his/her hands and gathers a large amount of ki. The user then thrusts their arms forward and fires a powerful beam of energy. Taught by her grandfather, Goku, Pan attempted to use this technique against Kakarotto, but the latter, knowing of the technique was quick to intercept it. '''Feet Kamehameha: '''A variation of the Kamehameha fired from the user's feet rather than the hands. Pan used this technique after her Kamehameha was intercepted by Kakarotto, destroying his armor in the process. Transformations Super Saiyan Pan recently unlocked this form, during the fight against her alternate grandfather. Her rage at kakarot raping girls caused her to transform in front of him. She displays remarkable control for someone who just ascended. Forfeiting immediately after unlocking the power because she knows shes still no match for fpssj kakarot. While normally a person becomes much more prone to their saiyan instincts upon transforming and has to remaster their own personality. She seems to skip this proces. She was later congratualeted by her proud parents upon her achievement. Trivia * Vegeta tried to convince Pan to lose the fight against Kakarot. Because of this, it was believed that Pan was possibly stronger than the saiyans of Universe 13 for a while. Yet, from her match with Kakarot it was blantantly shown that wasn't the case. * Despite her and her other self from Universe 16 having Pan GT style hair after taking her bandana off, neither of them wears that outfit. Salagir states thats its due to the disaster that Pan GT was (even though Akira Toriyama was the one whom designed her outfit). Tournament Battles vs U10 Bardock(win): From page 93 to page 95 vs Kakarot(loss): From page 606to page 614 Category:Participant Category:Universe 18 Category:First Round Winner Category:Female Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Super Saiyan Category:Second Round Loser Category:Saiyan Category:Human